


House Rules

by JaneDavitt



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Tiny snippet because I enjoyed the movie. Eddie's getting used to having company.





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleanorose123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/gifts).



 

 

"House rules. We need some. First—"

_Never give a sucker an even break._

"That's casinos. I'm talking about here. Where I live. It's a dump--"

We _live_.

"Still getting used to that, but yeah. So this habit you have of—"

_I dislike rules. I find them restrictive._

"Don't we all, but they're necessary. And stop with the interrupting!"

_I am yawning. That is a sign I am bored. Also hungry. Find me someone to eat._

"Listen up, you intrusive piece of alien goop, I need some space, okay?"

A background buzz of static switches off. Venom can growl deep and vicious and parts of Eddie, certain parts, shiver with approval and wake up, but silence from him is oddly disturbing. It's as if he's left for good and Eddie can't quite picture being alone again now. It's been, what, two months? Feels like longer.

"Not often. Not always. Maybe five minutes now and then?"

Nothing. Eddie swallows, fingers drumming nervously on his thigh, the jitters starting. "Hey. Come back here. Talk to me. Don't give me the cold shoulder. This is a discussion, not a goddamn soliloquy."

There's a surge, a deep down crackle of energy and he sighs, complete again.

_You do not need space. You do not need…alone time. You are with me, Eddie. You are home._

Quiet, a whisper.

 _You are_ my _home._


End file.
